Old Guard
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Injured after a battle, the Commander is stuck on light duty - though thankfully, Mikasa in there to keep him company. [Smut]


**Old Guard**

''Hm... approved... approved... denied...''

The shifting rasp of paper fluttered through the Commander's bedroom as he turned the page, the click of his pen followed by the sound of scribbling. The evening sun peered into his bedroom through his open window, a lazy breeze drifting inside and lightly lifting the paper off his lap before he smoothed it out again, continuing his idle work.

One week had passed since they had launched an offensive against the Sirens, and one week since he was injured in the line of duty. He had remained in the backline along with the Battleships and Aircraft Carriers; commanding from an escort ship so he could get a better feel of the battlefield. He wasn't sure when or how the Siren warplanes got past their AA field, but the small swarm of dive-bombers had – and they had targeted him specifically, blanketing his boat with a miniature sea of explosions. Mercifully they had terrible aim, leaving him only moderately wounded from the event and not crippled; leaving him on light duty until he was fully healed.

_Click._

''Commander, I've returned.''

The Commander glanced up, offering a warm smile to the woman stepping inside his room – Mikasa. She had been the one to pull him out the sinking escort ship and onto her hull, helping patch up his wounds until they could get back to base. Despite that she gave the Sirens a good beating, pummelling the enemy warships with thick barrages that left them little more than scrap. Dimly he wondered if she treated it as a sort of payback.

''Mm. Welcome back.'' He greeted lightly, his pen clicking as he twisted the tip shut. ''Anything interesting going on at the office?''

''Mercifully no, beyond a few spats between Akagi and Enterprise.'' Mikasa relayed, approaching his bedside with a soft, chastising frown. ''And what have I told you about doing work, Commander? You should be resting, not working.''

He chuckled softly, petting her gloved hand when she picked the small pile of documents off his lap. ''It's fine. I don't want to leave all the work to you and the others.''

''Hmph. Just because I understand the feeling, doesn't mean I approve.'' Mikasa replied with a light smirk, placing the documents by his bedside and taking her white gloves off; depositing them atop the small pile to stop them fluttering away.

''Workaholics, the two of us.'' The Commander grinned lightly, earning a soft laugh from the brunette Battleship.

''Indeed...''

The bed depressed as Mikasa took a seat near the end, her back coming to rest against the wall by the window. Her eyes gazed out into the amber sunset with a familiar tranquillity; a small smile playing at her lips and her expression relaxing. It wasn't often he got to see such a wonderfully peaceful expression, and he made sure to savour it; enjoying the peaceful silence that reigned between them.

Slowly his eyes wandered over her frame, absorbing every detail of her perfect figure. From her heart-shaped face to her small little horns, to her plump chest and curvy hips – Mikasa's beauty was easily seen, but it went deeper than that. How she carried herself with a gentle confidence, self-assured in her own power and too old-fashioned to think about things like flirting or dating. He had taken refuge in her steady confidence more than once in the past, when his job became too much to handle and he needed an honest, helping hand; and not someone who merely wanted to get into his good books. Unlike them, Mikasa had nothing to prove, nothing to gain.

''Commander...'' Mikasa's soft voice disturbed the gentle silence, but not breaking it entirely.

''Yes?''

Soft honey eyes glanced over at him. ''I... apologise, for not being able to protect you, during the battle. I had foolishly not anticipated they would attack you so boldly, and did not have my anti-aircraft guns ready in time to counter them. A fault of my own, but one I hope you can forgive.''

The Commander smiled faintly, shifting over until he was sitting by her side; the light breeze blowing into his hair. ''There's nothing to forgive, Mikasa. In war these things happen; as I'm sure you know.''

Mikasa laughed quietly, lips twitching up. ''Indeed it does... but...''

Her fair cheeks dusted a light pink, so slight he almost didn't notice it with the sun partially blinding him. ''...I would hate to lose you, Commander.''

''And I would hate to lose you too.'' His own cheeks warmed at the daring words, yet he didn't take them back.

Mikasa smiled warmly at him, the miniscule distance between them only now becoming apparent; a magnetic tension seeming to fill the air. His gaze flickered down to her small pink lips, curved into a smile holding more than a little affection, and on instinct alone he found himself leaning in – and in a heartbeat he closed the distance, meeting her lips in a soft, tender kiss.

The old Battleship hummed softly into the kiss, a shudder running through him as her right hand landed on his cheek, gently prolonging the slow kiss. Mikasa reciprocated the kiss with a quiet passion, the soft smacking of their lips becoming intimately audible amidst the silence. After a long moment their lips broke apart, hanging a mere inch apart as both of them sucked in quick gulps of air, refilling their lungs after such a long kiss.

''Commander...'' Mikasa breathed his name with tender affection, her forehead coming to rest against his.

The Commander smiled and tilted his head down, capturing her lips in another slow kiss – shivering at her pleased groan, the sound rumbling from her chest in a way that simultaneously sounded erotic yet sensual. He laid his left hand on the crook of her neck, sliding it around and into her short brown hair; deepening the affectionate kiss and dragging it out for as long as physically possible, unable to get enough of her inviting little lips.

His other hand came up to rest on her side, daringly shifting closer to his beautiful companion and pushing her down against the bed. Mikasa didn't resist, breathing a soft groan as she slid off the wall and down onto the bed, their lips breaking apart just as her head bounced against the mattress. He quickly leaned down but instead of going for her lips her shifted right, burying his head into the crook of her neck and kissing her slim neck, eliciting a soft gasp that brushed past his ear.

''Mm... C-Commander~'' Mikasa groaned his name out, her hands roaming over his chest blindly – quickly fumbling for the buttons of his shirt.

In response he continued attacking her neck with a string of affectionate kisses, leaving not a single spot of her neck untouched. His own hands snaked down and slowly began unbuttoning her black jacket, gold buttons slipping out the holes one by one and gradually revealing more skin bit-by-bit. He was in no rush to see her body unclothed, his love for her not a raging passion, but calmer, more gentle thing.

A shudder ran through him as Mikasa got the last button of his shirt undone, causing it to spill open and allowing her to run her smooth hands over his chest; her touch gentle yet curious, tracing the curve of his muscles or the shape of his collarbone. He pulled his head out from her neck and got a glance at her aroused expression; her cheeks flushed a cute pink and her honeyed eyes unfocused, quickly shifting up to meet his a moment later – a demure embarrassment swiftly filling them.

''You're so beautiful...'' The Commander breathed with a small grin.

He didn't give her time to reply, diving down and kissed her full on the lips; devouring her tender groan. His fumbling fingers got the last button of her jacket undone, causing it to spill open and reveal the black shirt she wore underneath; the top few buttons already undone. With growing anticipation he went after them too, unbuttoning her undershirt swiftly until it slipped open – and when he broke off from the deep kiss he found himself gazing down at her chest, a lightly-laced brown bra cupping her perfectly-round breasts and displaying an alluring amount of cleavage.

Mikasa blushed a pretty red at his gaze, sliding her hands up to his collarbone. His gaze flickered back up to her honey eyes and he smiled, leaning down and kissing her quickly on the lips – shifting down to her jawline not a few seconds later, gently smooching her smooth jaw and extracting a low groan from the beautiful Battleship. His kisses trailed along her jaw until he reached her neck, swiftly smooching his way down to her exposed collarbone, leaving a trail of hot kisses wherever he went.

''Mm... ah...'' Mikasa shuddered beneath him, sucking in a slow breath as he smooched the top of her breast. ''C-Commander...''

The Commander smiled, slipping his hands beneath Mikasa and fumbling for her bra latch; spending a few moments before it came undone in his grip. Mikasa rolled her shoulders and helped him tug it off, her cheeks growing a darker red as her round, plump breasts were left on full display to him. He soaked in the arousing sight with quiet eagerness, unable to look away from their perfectly-round shape; her breasts visibly soft and tipped with pink nubs.

With a small grin he buried his head into her heavenly chest, affectionately kissing and smooching her boobs and eliciting a surprisingly cute moan from Mikasa, her back arching off the back. His hands slid up and cupped her breasts not a moment later, gently fondling them as he kissed the skin between them, trailing a string of kisses over to her left nipple – his lips encircling the soft nub and giving it a tender suck, relishing her quivering groan of delight; one hand coming to rest on his head.

''Ahh... t-that... feels wonderful...'' Mikasa breathed shakily, her fingers threading into his hair.

He chuckled softly, flicking her pink nipple with his tongue or tracing small circles with the tip, savouring the sight of her squirming beneath him with such a flushed face. After a little more teasing he popped his lips off, shifting over and instead taking her right nipple into his mouth; giving it the same treatment and making Mikasa mewl breathily. His hands weren't remaining idle either; continuing to gently squeeze her breasts and roll them around in his grip, loving their plump roundness – and making sure she knew that.

Mikasa's hands slipped down and cupped his cheeks, gently tugging him up. Taking the hint he shifted back up until she could kiss him deeply on the lips, groaning softly into her mouth when one of her hands slid down, cupping his boxers and dexterously undoing the front button, allowing his slowly-hardening cock to slip into her hand. Her lithe fingers curled around it tentatively, her grip speaking of clear inexperience yet feeling no less wonderful; shudders running through him as she gently nursed his swelling cock.

''Mm...'' Mikasa smiled uncertainly up at him as their lips broke apart, her cheeks a flustered red. ''I'm new to this, so forgive my inexperience...''

The Commander raised a brow in surprise. ''You are?''

Mikasa chuckled softly, slowly stroking his cock. ''I'm a bit of an old-schooler, when it comes to intimacy – something to be done between two lovers, and not to be treated casually.''

Her smooth hand left his cock and her hands slid up to his shoulders, giving a gentle tug and rolling them over; resulting in her straddling his waist. Mikasa blushed lightly as she realised that fact, slowly shifting backwards until she was draped across his legs; her plump breasts squishing against his leg and her face in front of his erect cock. It took him a moment to realise what she intended, a blush dusting his cheeks when it hit him.

Any words he wanted to say was cut short as Mikasa slowly curled a hand around his cock, a rumbling groan leaving his chest when she tentatively squeezed his shaft. Slowly the old Battleship started bobbing her hand, sliding her smooth hand up and down his cock – her honey eyes locked onto his cock intently, her rosy cheeks only making her seem infinitely more cute than usual.

''Mn...'' Mikasa swallowed and leaned in closer, her hot breath brushing against his cock – before she kissed his dick. ''Mm~''

The Commander groaned softly at the intimate kiss, her soft lips feeling so indescribably hot against his cock. Mikasa's cheeks darkened at his groan but she didn't stop, slowly tilting her head and kissing the tip again – the soft smooching sound sending shivers lancing up his spine. Over and over again Mikasa kissed his shaft, trailing them down his twitching length until she reached the base, only to string them back up to the tip again.

''Commander...'' Mikasa breathed softly, her tongue slipping out her mouth – and he shuddered as she took a long, purposeful lick of his cock.

Biting back a groan he slipped a hand down and threaded it into her brown hair, reassuringly petting her head as she licked his dick. Mikasa flashed him a hesitant smile as she continued, her lewd tongue trailing all over his cock like it was an ice cream; soon coating his twitching shaft in a thin sheen of saliva. His attention never left her for a moment, unable to get enough of her doing something so embarrassingly erotic – and as she kissed the tip, he bore witness to her lips parting, and the tip sliding into her hot, inviting mouth.

The Commander gasped quietly, gripping a tight handful of the covers as a rush of hot pleasure lanced through his cock. Mikasa took that as a good sign and pushed herself further down, humming to herself as more of his ample length was engulfed by her hot mouth. Idly he ran his fingers through her fringe, brushing some of her brown hair out her face and allowing him to see every detail, her cheeks flushing darker at the intimate action.

''Mmph...'' Mikasa tilted her head slightly to the side, bobbing her head up and down his cock in a slow rhythm – warm pleasure teasing his twitching cock as she tenderly sucked him off.

Mikasa quickly got used to the motions, prompting her to grow faster – a strained groan escaping him as her hot mouth slid up and down his cock. Her tongue wasn't idle either, slowly stroking the underside of his cock or curling around his girth, tasting every inch of him whenever she could. The hotness of her mouth sharply contrasted with the coolness of his bedroom, only making her mouth seem ever more inviting, a delightful pressure slowly beginning to build in his shaft.

Slowly his eyes slid past her face and down further south, towards her breasts. Her plump tits bounced and jiggled with her head movements, her position making them squish up against his leg and reminding him of their pleasant softness. Each time she shifted her head they jiggled slightly, the alluring motion almost making him want to reach down and grope them, to tease them until she was mewling in pleasure again.

Mikasa quickly noticed his wandering gaze, taking only a short few moments to connect the dots – her cheeks flushing scarlet. Her head bobs slowed until she pulled her lips off with a quiet slurp sound, panting lightly from the exertion. Her smooth hands slid down and cupped her round breasts, shifting further up his body until her generous chest was pressing against his twitching cock; the heavenly softness making him groan.

''Ahh...'' The Commander shuddered, his hand leaving her hair and gripping the covers beside him.

The old Battleship smiled at that, squishing his cock between her round tits and curiously rolling them in small circles – her rosy cheeks becoming a dark red as she felt him throb between her breasts. The tip of his twitching cock poked out from between her round breasts each time she slid her tits down his length, not unlike a lewd game of whack-a-mole; the thought prompting her to lean down and tenderly kiss the tip when it popped up, extracting a strained groan from the Commander as pleasure teased his cock.

A burning pressure grew inside his cock, growing stronger by the second and making his breathing short and laboured. The change wasn't missed by Mikasa, her movements becoming faster and more confident as she got him off with her tits – lovingly kissing the tip of his dick when it appeared, sometimes going as far as lightly sucking the tip or lavishing it with quick licks. The constant stimulation was eating away at his stamina, not helped by the heavenly sensation of her breasts squishing his cock; her boobs so soft and warm it practically begged for him to cum.

''H-Haah... Mikasa...'' The Commander breathed out tightly, expression strained.

Mikasa sent him a flustered smile, her plump breasts bobbing up and down his cock. ''...g-go ahead, Commander...''

Mikasa leaned down and took him into her mouth before he could say anything, the hotness of her mouth proving to be the final straw – and with a strained groan his orgasm rushed through his pelvis, a burning pleasure flooding his cock before he shot ropes of cum into her waiting mouth.

Mikasa groaned and kept moving her breasts, sucking his cock and prolonging his pleasurable orgasm for as long as she could, swallowing his load without protest until he had no more to give.

''Mm...'' Mikasa slowly pulled her lips off, one hand coming up to cover her lips as she gulped down the last of his cum. ''A bit bitter...''

The Commander shuddered at her quiet murmur and smiled, panting from his orgasm. ''You didn't... have to swallow, you know...''

''It's quite alright... if it's you, I can handle it...'' Mikasa replied with a rosy flush, her hand sliding down to reveal her tender smile.

Slowly Mikasa leaned back, her shirt and jacket slipping off her shoulders and tumbling off the bed, ending up forgotten on the floor. The topless Battleship met his eyes and beckoned him with a finger, demurely leaning back until she flopped back against the pillows. The Commander quickly sat up despite his post-climax high, crawling up to the brunette beauty until he was leaning over her – his gaze wandering over her beautiful frame.

Mikasa smiled at him and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down into a slow, romantic kiss – one he gladly reciprocated, groaning into her mouth. One of her hands slipped further up his head and around to the back, nimble digits worming their way into his hair and deepening the kiss. In response he slid his hands down to her chest, cupping her wonderfully-soft breasts and gently squeezing them; relishing her soft moan.

''Mm...'' Their lips popped apart, mutual panting filling the air.

''Don't strain yourself, Commander...'' Mikasa murmured softly to him, reminding him of his mild but still present injuries.

In response the Commander merely smiled and kissed her deeply again, his hands leaving her round breasts and sliding down under her skirt. Mikasa shivered beneath him as he hiked it up her thighs, exposing more of her creamy legs until it was bunched up around her waist; her lightly-laced brown panties finally revealed to him. He pulled back from the kiss long enough to admire them, his fingers digging into the waistband and tugging them down her thighs.

Mikasa bit her lip and raised her legs up, blushing a cute crimson as he took her underwear off – gently tossing them into the pile by his bedside. Without her panties there was nothing left to hide her virgin womanhood from his gaze, a spark of renewed lust filling him at the sight of her slit. That was until Mikasa cupped his cheeks and tilted his gaze back up to her face, not saying a word but easily conveying her embarrassment.

''Hmhm...'' The Commander chuckled softly, kissing her on the nose. ''You ready?''

''Mm...'' Mikasa breathed, a demure smile curling at her lips. ''Just be gentle, please... it's my first time with this sort of thing.''

He hummed a quiet agreement, his lips finding hers in another slow kiss, muffling her low groan of content. His left hand came to settle on her hip while his right grasped his erect cock, helping guide him towards her slit – and both of them shuddered as the tip rubbed against her folds, a jolt of teasing pleasure shooting through them at the contact. He pushed past the mild pleasure and rocked his hips, sliding the tip along her pussy several times before getting it right, and sinking inside.

''M-Mm...'' Mikasa moaned shakily, expression tightening as his cock entered her.

The Commander stifled a moan of his own, a wave of divine pleasure flooding his cock as he slid inside her virgin womanhood – the hot tightness of her insides sucking the breath from his lungs. He rolled his hips and pushed deeper, her lower lips parting for his shaft and her inner walls clenching tight around him, the breath-stealing feeling encouraging him to bury himself deeper inside.

Mikasa released a shaky breath, snaking her arms around his neck and holding him close. He shuddered at the intimate contact, his free hand coming to rest on her other hip and soothingly running up and down her thigh, slowly rolling his own hips at the same time. Mikasa smiled tightly at that, tugging him down into another intimate kiss as he slowly plunged into her tight pussy, each thrust making her twitch or squirm with pleasure.

''Ah... haah...'' The Battleship breathed as their lips briefly broke apart. ''You... you can go faster now, Commander... I... can handle it...''

''You sure?'' He tenderly kissed her lips, making her smile.

''Mm... don't worry about me.''

Tentatively the Commander took her up on that offer, groaning as he began to roll his hips faster – his cock easing deeper inside Mikasa's hot pussy with each slow thrust. As he got into it he released her right hip and slid his hand up to her chest, almost-idly fondling her alluring breast and eliciting a tender moan from Mikasa, her flushed face quivering as he pinched her pink nipple between two fingers and rolled it around teasingly.

He leaned back and got more into it, panting lightly as he pumped his cock deeper into her formerly-virgin womanhood – shuddering as her inner walls lovingly clamped around his throbbing cock. It wasn't long until he bumped up against her deepest parts, his full length finally managing to fit inside her completely; every inch of his dick engulfed by her hot tightness.

''Mm~'' Mikasa groaned deeply, licking her lips idly and watching him with half-lidded eyes; unheeding of how her boobs jiggled each time he plunged into her womanhood. ''Ahh...''

The Battleship's sexy groans sent fresh shudders lancing up his spine, excited arousal flooding his body and prompting him to thrust faster – a short gasp leaving her lips as he sped up. His pelvis audibly smacked up against hers, his dick repeatedly filling her up and bringing her to new heights of pleasure, her embarrassment melting in the face of such divine pleasure. Just watching her writhe and moan was turning him on even more, delighted to see the old Battleship make such lewd faces.

An idea struck him and he eagerly acted on it, curious to see how she would react. His thrusting slowed down and his arms slid underneath Mikasa's back, eliciting a low groan from his lover as her arched her back – before gently rolling them over. Mikasa's cheeks quickly darkened as she understood his desire, demurely moving along with him until she was left straddling his waist. His cock had slipped out of her pussy but she was quick to fix that, one hand gripping his shaft while the other went to her waist, hastily fumbling with the latch.

The reason why became obvious a second later, her skirt fluttering off her lips and quickly thrown off the bed; leaving her lower half bare to his heated gaze. Mikasa flashed him a quick smile and positioned herself above his cock, guiding the tip with two fingers – and moaning as he seamlessly slipped back inside her, his cock spreading her inner walls open again and bumping up against her deepest parts, completely filling her once more.

''Ahh... a-ah~'' Mikasa moaned deeply as she began to move – rolling her hips and arching her back, gently bouncing on his cock.

The Commander groaned at the new position and laid his hands on her hips, squeezing them reassuringly and helping pull her down his ample cock. Mikasa replied by shooting him a hot look through half-lidded eyes, biting her bottom lip as she sped up – her womanhood tightly squeezing his cock as she worked her hips, riding him with slow but increasingly fast movements. Each little movement she made sent tingling waves of pleasure running through his cock, the divine pleasure sapping his breath away and leaving him unable to do anything but watch.

Biting back a groan he slid his hands around to her shapely ass, taking a greedy grope and eliciting a hot moan from Mikasa; tilting her upper-body forwards as pleasure lanced up her spine, and unintentionally presenting her chest to him. In a heartbeat his hands left her butt and darted up to her chest, lovingly squeezing her tits and making Mikasa gasp; inner walls clenching tight around him as her muscles spasmed.

''M-Mm... ahh... Commander...'' Mikasa breathed, the embarrassingly lewd slapping of skin becoming audible as she sped up. ''I... I can't hold on... for much longer...''

Wordlessly he grunted in reply, groping her tits one last time before dropping his hands to her hips, holding her tight and helping her bounce on his throbbing cock. Mikasa's insides quivered and clenched around him, her breathing growing deeper and more erratic as she visibly held back her bubbling climax with sheer willpower, her face screwing up in a look of pure bliss as the heat quickly became too much for her – and as she slammed herself down his cock, she finally tipped over the edge.

''M-_Mmph~!_'' Mikasa's pursed lips did little to hide her deep, orgasmic moan – her hips buckling as she came on his cock.

The Commander grit his teeth as she tightened around him, the divine sensation of her quivering insides instantly pushing him over the edge – and with a strained groan he came, his throbbing cock pumping ropes of cum deep into Mikasa, the lewd sensation making her twitch and mewl.

''Mm...'' Mikasa shuddered as her orgasmed drew to a close, panting heavily as pleasurable twitches and sparks travelled through her shivering frame. ''C-Commander...''

He groaned wordlessly in response, shuddering as she all but collapsed onto him; plump boobs squishing against his chest. He slid a hand into her hair and tugged her closer, prompting Mikasa to breathlessly tilt her head up – groaning as their lips met in a messy, heated kiss. It lasted for only a short second before they were forced apart for air, but the second they could they resumed the kiss.

For a long minute they remained like that, their lips constantly connecting in a slow string of kisses, each one deeper than the last as they regained their lost breath. Mikasa lifted herself off his cock without breaking the kiss, laying down by his side and continuing to kiss him – the act all the more intimate when they were laid side-by-side. Idly he slid his hand up her nude frame, curving his hand over her hip and around the small of her back, pulling her nude body flush against him.

''Mm...'' Mikasa breathed as they broke off the kiss, a seductive smile curving at her lips. ''You know, if we intend to become lovers...''

Swiftly Mikasa swung a leg over his, straddling him again – her beautiful body laid bare to his gaze as she leaned up, grabbing his bed covers and holding them above herself.

''...then we should get to know each other more... _intimately, _no~?''

The thick covers fell over the duo, hiding them from any potential prying eyes – and helping muffle Mikasa's throaty moans as their lovemaking continued.

[END]


End file.
